batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 7
Synopsis "But There's No Harm in Taking a Good Hard Look" After paying some prostitutes to distract a rich Greek playboy, Catwoman hijacks his very expensive Ferrari, and drives off. From above, a cloaked figure expresses disappointment that he was beaten to the punch at separating the man from his car. Still he appreciates the competition. Selina returns with the car to Mickey's chop-shop before heading back to her fence and old friend Gwen Altamont's apartment. Selina felt quite a rush stealing that fancy car, but she'll take jewels over cars any day. Gwen is somewhat annoyed that Selina was an hour late in dropping the car off with Mickey, and Selina laughs that she drove the car around for an hour, for fun. Grumpily, Gwen chastises Selina, stating that she must play by the rules and keep a low profile, because her risk taking behaviour will wind up getting somebody killed - again. Rolling her eyes, Selina explains that she had actually been waiting until the police were out of the area before dropping off the car. She had been playing it safe. Meanwhile, Detective Alvarez of the GCPD tries to convince his Lieutenant that Catwoman has been stealing cars. All Lieutenant Winston will say is that Catwoman is not Alvarez' problem, despite the glaring evidence against her. Annoyed, Alvarez wonders why all the dirty cops in the precinct could want to kill Catwoman, and yet won't allow him to bring her in by the book. That night, a pair of prostitutes are working their corner when a van drives up. The dark figure inside demands only the redhead, but when she refuses to get into the back of his van, the man sticks them both with sedative syringes and piles them into the back. Mickey gives Selina a tip on a very easy job stealing one of three Porsche Carrera GTs. But when Gwen hears about the job, she warns that it sounds too easy, and demands to vet it. Until she's had a chance to look into it, she warns Selina to stay away. Selina agrees that it would be best not to take the risk, but she decides to have a look, at least. Seeing how easy it would be, she decides to pull off the job anyway, but when she leaps down into the lot, she is blinded by police lights. Detective Alvarez holds her at gunpoint, warning that their last encounter - when he let her go - was a one-time deal. Suddenly, though, the air fills with static, and the thief from before appears, blasting the police cruisers with electricity. With the cops distracted, the man pulls up on Catwoman's own motorcycle, and offers her a ride. As they speed off, Catwoman asks who he is. He responds that he goes by Spark, and that he hopes they can work together. Selina is not entirely turned off by the idea. Appearances "But There's No Harm in Taking a Good Hard Look" Individuals *Catwoman *Gwen Altamont *Mickey *Spark *Gotham City Police Department **Detective Alvarez **Lieutenant Winston **Yolanda *Nikandros Stephanopoulos *Katie *Angel *Tiki Locations *Gotham City Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21214 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-but-theres-no-harm-in-taking-a-good-hard-look/37-322741/ Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 07